Vergil vs. Shadow the Hedgehog
TISSG7Redgrave= Vergil_VS_Shadow.png|AgentHoxton Vergil_VS_Shadow_1.png|UTF Vergil vs. Shadow the Hedgehog is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. It features Vergil from the Devil May Cry series and the return of Shadow the Hedgehog from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Description Capcom VS SEGA! Dante and Sonic are both cocky, loud and adventurous heroes! Their darker counterparts? Not so much! The elder son of Sparda and the Ultimate Lifeform take the stage! Interlude Wiz: Dante and Sonic Boomstick: Beloved cocky bastards but we have here their darker edgier versions of themselves fighting Wiz: Vergil son of Sparda and brother to Dante Boomstick: Shadow the genetically made Hedgehog. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons armour and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle Vergil Shadow Pre-Battle DEATH BATTLE! Results Conclusion Who would you be rooting for? Vergil Shadow |-| One Stick Man= Shadow VS Vergil is What If? Death Battle by One Stick Man Description Sonic VS Devil May Cry! The Rivals of Sonic and Dante goes head to head in the ring. Will the Edgy Hedgehog be able to beat the son of Sparda? Find out on this DEATH BATTLE! Intro (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Bob: Rivals, having a close relationship with the main protagonist. Rivalries like these can make a rival the main antagonist, or a protagonist supporting the main protagonist. Billy: Like Shadow, the Ultimate Lifeform Bob: And Vergil, the demigod son of Sparda Billy: He's Bob and I'm Billy! Bob: And it's our job to analyze their armor, weapon, and skill to find out who would win, a DEATH BATTLE! Shadow (Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_kTBbTSjZpI) Bob: Shadow the Hedgehog, a rival to Sonic, and one of the most bada** character in fiction. Billy: Oh and did we mention the edge in this guy? Bob: Originally being created for the sole purpose of curing a disease, Shadow's DNA was mixed with that of the Black Arms, being able to possess the incredible power of Chaos Control. Billy: At first being at the side of Doctor Eggman, Shadow was a very close rival to Sonic, matching his stats in almost every way. Soon though, Shadow and Sonic joined forces and with the Chaos Emerald, Super Shadow and Super Sonic teleported the entire colonial ARK. Bob: Unfortunately for Shadow, he was knocked out and lost his memory. Billy: On the bright side Shadow retained his powers and soon regained his memories, now on Sonic's side using his power for good. Though, whatever happened to the curing thing? Bob: No one cares. Shadow has many abilities, like his Chaos Spheres, Chaos Nightmare, Chaos Burst, Chaos Magic, and the legendary, Chaos Control. Billy: With Chaos Control, he can slow down time and even freeze it. He can also use it for teleportation. Bob: While it is unknown if he needs the Chaos Emerald to teleport as Shadow, in Sonic 06, is seemingly teleporting without the Chaos Emerald. Billy: Obviously, he needs the Emerald to teleport to different locations Bob! Anyways, he isn't just Chaos attacks, he can absorb the power of the Chaos Emeralds and become... Boomstick: SUPER SHADOW B*TCH! Bob: Uh boss, didn't you have somewhere else to be? Boomstick: Yep, just getting more Beer. Bob: Well, Super Shadow is Shadow's ultimate form, which is invincible... Billy: Super Shadow was strong enough to, with the help of Super Sonic and Super Silver, defeat Solaris, the THING that was EATING DIMENSIONS AND COLLAPSING TIME! Bob: Shadow, obviously, wasn't using the Low Multiversal power he has shown there every time, but even then, even at their weakest, the Chaos Emeralds was able to overpower the FInal Egg Blaster, which could destroy Solar Systems. Billy: And you thought that was it? Shadow's inhibitor rings restrict his power, and when he removes them, he gets a whole lot stronger! Did he mention he's far faster than Light? Bob: While he hasn't actually proven this in base form, it's most likely he can according to source books and Super Shadow is obviously FTL AT LEAST. Billy: Dang, Shadow is sure an edge lord. Shadow: If the world chooses to become my enemy... I will fight like I always have! Vergil (Cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P6Sy6thXuvM) Bob: Once, there was a demon named Sparda, the most powerful swordsman of the Underworld. Billy: The world was at peace... UNTIL A WAR BETWEEN DEMONS AND HUMANITY STRUCK! Bob: Sparda, in a rebellion against the underworld, defeated the hellish host as well as the Mundus, the Emperor of Darkness. Billy: And after sealing him away, he got married, had two children, had his spouse die, and disappeared. Bob: These two children were born demi-gods and one of them was named Vergil. Billy: With both losing their parents, Vergil and his brother Dante parted ways. But wanting the power of his dad, gained many weapons. Bob: One of which was the powerful Yamato. Billy: Oh boy, this was a powerful one. Bob: Yamato has the ability to cut through almost anything and grants Vergil the ability to create a portal. Billy: Of course that doesn't explain how Yamato didn't cut through a rocket launcher but that is a story for another day. Bob: Vergil also has his Beowulf, flash gauntlets and greaves that can be used for deadly punches and kicks. Billy: He also has the Force Edges, two swords that Vergil can throw so fast, it creates a whirlwind and slice his opponents up. Bob: And if he is surrounded, he has the summoned swords which he can use to surround himself and launch it at enemies if he wants. He can also create sword of any size and even wield one himself. Billy: He is also on par with Dante, who defeated a being able to change the weather of an area full of vegetation! Bob: Not only that, let's not forget the time when Vergil and Dante clashed, they were able to swing their swords so fast, they slashed every raindrop, around himself, in a few seconds. Billy: He was also able to keep up with Dante even with his Quicksilver activated, making him Massively Hypersonic. Bob: His healing factor also helps survive most fatal attacks as well. And when he needs to step things up, his Devil Trigger mode increases his powers and stats tremendously. Billy: It would've been a shame had Vergil not been so overconfident. Oh, and his healing factor isn't as great with little stamina. Bob: Even then, Vergil after time, and time again has proven to be to much of a match for most of his opponents. Vergil: Might controls everything, and without strength, you cannot protect anything. Let alone yourself. Prelude Bob: Alright the combatants are set, lets end this debate ONCE AND FOR ALL! Billy: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Fight The setting was generated here: http://writingexercises.co.uk/create-a-setting.php (Cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0XRWR5QzYT4) Somewhere at Noon, strong wind is blowing as high up on a mountain, Vergil is standing at its edge. Vergil: Hmph. With this power, I'm UNSTOPPABLE! Suddenly, Shadow teleports near Vergil. Shadow: Where am I? Vergil: WHAT THE F***?! Shadow: Damn human, doesn't know where his place is... Vergil (clenching fist): I'm not your average human, I am a demon slayer, and soon, a rat slayer... Shadow sighs and gets into fighting position and Vergil draws his sword. '''FIGHT! Shadow speeds to Vergil and lands a few punches, dodging every strike Vergil tries to land. Shadow does Chaos Magic and punches Vergil of the mountain. Shadow: Hmph, looks like you're to slo- Before Shadow can finish, he hears multiple slashes and looks below him. Vergil slashed the Mountain, landed on the ground and puts his sword away, as the entire mountain separates into pieces. Shadow is in the air falling. He lands on a rock as Vergil jumps to meet his edgy opponent. Equipping his Beowulf, Vergil lands a few punches on Shadow before he retaliates and counters the attacks. Both opponents' fists clashes. Vergil: I WIN CREATURE! Vergil brings out and slashes the hedgehog multiple time with the Force Edge and kicks him to the ground. Shadow: Damn... not here... Vergil uses Summoned Sword and aims them at Shadow. Shadow: FOOL! CHAOS CONTROL! Time freezes and Shadow teleports to Vergil, snapping his finger as 5 Chaos Spheres are aims to Vergil. Time then unfreezes. Vergil: WHAT THE- The rock Vergil is on explodes, as the remains of the mountain fall to the ground. Vergil is revealed to have survived and thus then goes into his devil trigger state. Vergil: You may be strong, but you won't be able to handle THIS!!! Vergil slashes Shadow with Yamato many times. Shadow uses Chaos Magic once more and catches Vergil off guard. Shadow: CHAOS CONTROL! Time freezes, and Shadow, using the 7 Chaos Emeralds and becomes Super Shadow. Unfreezing time Shadow punches the devil to another mountain as it explodes. Vergil struggles to get up. Shadow teleports behind Vergil and Vergil uses his Summoned Swords as Shadow uses his Chaos Spears. The Summoned Swords and Chaos Spears counter each other as Vergil and Shadow trade blows. Shadow: You're a very tough one, but you're outmatched. Vergil: You talk a lot, but I won't lose to an ANIMAL! The two continues to trade blows as small shockwaves are seen in the air. However, the son of Sparda isn't able to seemingly damage Super Shadow. Shadow punches Vergil away. Vergil: What?! But how can't I damage- Shadow telports in front of the demi-god Shadow: CHAOS BLASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSST!!! The entire area is consumed by red, evil energy Shadow unleashes, as Vergil, even in his Devil Trigger mode can't stand the blast and is incarcerated by it. Shadow reverts back to his base form. Shadow: Hmph, Rat slayer, more like rat VICTIM! Shadow teleports away for the area. KO! Dante is walking by when Shadow releases his Chaos Blast on Vergil. Dante is shocked to see this, too shocked to react and is also consumed by the blast. Results Billy: Talk about a two demi-god dying to a mere animal! Bob: Shadow was not just a mere animal by any means, in fact, Shadow was superior to Vergil in almost every way. Billy: And sure, while Yamato could "cut" through anything, did you expect it to cut through something that can't get damaged in the first place. Bob: Yamato was a tough contender, but overall, Vergil just didn't have the means necessary to take down Super Shadow. And even if Vergil could cut through Super Shadow, Shadow is just to fast for him. Billy: One's Hypersonic and one FTL, so... Bob: Shadow was also on par with Sonic, who could beat Ifrit in base form, who could scorch entire planets. Billy: And don't get us started with the many ways Shadow could win using his Chaos powers. Vergil was already on the Verge of defeat. Bob: The winner is Shadow the Hedgehog. NEXT TIME RED VS PEASHOOTER Who Wins? Shadow the Hedgehog Vergil Trivia *This episode (Season 1, Episode 2) was originally supposed to be the 4th episode of the series, but due to circumstances, (that didn't really matter, I just wanted to do it and TISSG7Redgrave and Big the cat 10 said I can) this is now the 2nd episode. *The order the character's research was placed is inverse to the page title (Shadow's research first, instead of Vergil, unlike the title where it is Vergil vs. Shadow the hedgehog.) The title is also different. *This is the First Time One Stick did a separate version of a fight. Category:One Stick Man